


1 - Newspapers

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Arachnophobia [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Hope you enjoyed this!





	1 - Newspapers

**Summary:**  
**Johnson Bronson** **dreams of being a detective. He loves looking into mysteries and started to get into the missing children mystery.**

**~ ● ● ● ● ~**

_May 1st_ _, 2004: Christi_ _Carter_ _goes missing._

Johnson nervously read the headline of the the newspaper was released last month. He didn't think much of it, until. . .

_May 7, 2004: Ivan Craig_ _goes missing_ _._

_'_ _Another_ _kid?'_ Johnson thought, running his fingers through his tidy brown hair.

_May 15, 2004: Angel Cole goes missing._

Johnson stared at the wall he had dedicated in his room to these strange disappearances. He was always a researcher. He loved researching stuff and finding problems. He wanted to be a detective when he was older and even though he's only 16, he's better than some of the ones at the police station. He had cut out peices of newspaper and stabbed them into the wall with a thumbtack. The 3 missing children were connected with red strings.

The sudden news about the disappearances with the kids, who usually ranged from 6-10 years old, made him worry about his little brother. He turned around to see his brother, playing with a small model of jet and pretending it was attacking some dinosaurs. His name was Caleb. He had chestnut brown eyes, always tangled light brown hair that was always messy, and was currently wearing his favorite outfit: a grey sweatshirt with the word 'DERRY' on it, black pants, and blue sneakers. He was happily playing with his toys and enjoying himself.

Johnson would sometimes be mean to Caleb, but just because he was his older brother. They both knew it was in good fun and would poke fun at eachother. His face became ripped from emotion as his mind became haunted with dark thoughts.

_'What if Caleb went missing?'_

_'What would_ _I_ _do?'_

_'Would mom and dad care?'_

"JOHNSON!" He got jerked out from his thoughts as his mom screamed his name. "I've been calling your name for 3 minutes! Get the newspaper!" She yelled, annoyed. Johnson quickly ran out of his room and replied with, "Sorry! I was just thinking!" He quickly grabbed the newspaper from his driveway, and sprinted to the living room and flung himself onto the couch to read it.

He skimmed the newspaper and froze in horror as he read a headline.

_May 23, 2004: Christi Carter's body found_ _in_ _a horrendous condition._

He stopped skimming the page, and started reading.

 _Local citizen of_ _Derry_ _, Trevor Lynch, found the body of_ _Christi_ _Carter while he was walking his dog. He reported_ _that_ _his dog was acting strange, tugging the leash, growling, and_ _snarling_ _trying_ _to_ _get to something. Lynch followed his dog,_ _curious_ _to see what his dog has smelled out, and recoiled in horror. He saw the body of Christi Carter_ _floating_ _in the river_ _that_ _was_ _near_ _the sewer. The_ _little_ _boy's foot was bitten off, his clothes were in shreds, scratches and_ _bruises_ _were_ _all over him, one eye was clawed out, and a_ _chunk of_ _his arm was_ _missing_ _and appeared_ _to_ _be_ _bitten_ _off. His_ _dog_ _seemed_ _to_ _growling_ _from something in the sewer, but soon_ _started_ _to lead his owner away whining._

 _"I_ _honestly_ _couldn't_ _beleive_ _what_ _I_ _saw. . . It looked like someone had kidnapped him and beated him,_ _but_ _he_ _escaped_ _and then got_ _attacked_ _by_ _wild animals. It was awful to look_ _at_ _and_ _I_ _felt like_ _I_ _was going to throw up._ _I'm_ _not_ _really_ _sure_ _what_ _my_ _dog saw,_ _but_ _I_ _don't_ _want to know._ _He's_ _a very brave dog and never gets scared. . ." Lynch had said._

Johnson quickly jumped up from the couch and sprinted as fast as he could to the kitchen and frantically looked for the scissors. "What are you looking for?" His mother questioned as Johnson was running and looking for the scissors. "The scissors." He quickly answered. "Here they a-" His mother didn't get to finish her sentence, he just grabbed the scissors, ran to the living room, grabbed the newspaper, and ran to his room like Flash.

He quickly and carefully cut out the small section that had to do with Christi Carter and then impaled it to the wall, under the other Carter section. He turned to his drawers and dug in it until he found his highlighter. He grabbed it, tore off the cap with his teeth, like a wolf eating it's prey, and highlighted the words:

_"_ __The little boy's foot was bitten off, his clothes were in shreds, scratches and bruises were all over him, one eye was clawed out, and a chunk of his arm was missing and appeared to be bitten off."_ _

Johnson flipped the highlighter around in his hand and lightly set it on his chin. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of something. Like, something he read.

" ** _FLoOd oF"_**

He struggled to try and remember it, but he shrugged it off. "It'll come to me later. It always does," he said to himself. He threw the highlighter on his bed and walked to the phone in the hallway. It sat on an end table and always patiently waited for a call. He dialed his best friend, Zachary Rice, and patiently waited for him time pick up.

" **1957"**

Johnson tapped his fingers on the table and leaned against the wall, waiting for Zach to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zach!"

"Oh, hello Johnson!"

"Did you get the news yet?"

'Nah, you know I don't read the news."

"Well, they found Christi."

"Really?!"

"They found his body. . ." Silence filled the phone line.

**"GeOrgE"**

"How bad was his body?" Zach asked, scared and curious at the same time.

"It was mutilated. . ."

"Wow. . ."

**"DeNbRouGh"**

"Do you want to come over? Maybe we can dig a bit deeper in the story," Johnson said, starting to twirl the phone line.

"Sure, I might as well since the cops aren't doing anything about this."

**"No ArM"**

"Haha, see you in a bit!" Johnson said, hanging up and starting to walk towards the door so he could wait for Zach.

**"PoSsiBly ToRn oFf"**

Johnson froze in the middle of the doorway. The breeze was strong and caused the strings on his navy hoodie to move slightly.

**"Flood of 1957: Georgie Denbrough; No arm-Possibly Torn off."**

The thoughts peiced together like a jigsaw puzzle. He flashbacked to multiple old newspaper articles he found in the attic. A massacre that happened in the Summer of 1953. Then again, after 23 years. And that kid. . .

_George Denbrough, or more commonly known as Georgie Denbrough, was part of the start of it._

It's been 46 years after that massacre. It's Summer. . . Johnson started trembling as he looked at his own hands.

 _What do you get when you divide 46 by 2? 23. . . Those 3 kids:_  
_Christi Carter_  
_Ivan Craig_  
_And Angel Cole_

_**Might be the start of a new massacre. . .** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
